


Goal Achieved

by Ronique



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Homer Jackson, Dominant Jackson, Dominant Personality, Dominate Personality, Emotional Comfort, Feelings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inexperienced, M/M, Milking, PWP, Slow Burn, Submissive, Submissive Edmund Reid, Teasing, jackmund, physical comfort, submissive Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronique/pseuds/Ronique
Summary: Homer Jackson is no stranger to carnal pleasure, and he hopes to pass some of his experience to dear Edmund Reid.. with a measure of sweet control.





	Goal Achieved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. So, please, be gentle. I originally typed this on my phone. Transferring it to a computer, then to Ao3, seems to have fiddled with the formatting. Hopefully all the errors have been corrected, but if you spot something odd, dear reader, please let me know. Commentary, constructive criticism, and the like are welcome.
> 
> ****Special thank you to Otava for her proofreading skills and to the Ripper Street community for a warm reception.****

"We don't have to do anything," Jackson said as he eased onto the edge of the bed beside Reid. "There's no obligations, you have nothing to prove to me." He meant the words, but he really wanted this to happen. So, he kept his tone as nonchalant as possible, worried he'd frighten away his quarry.

"I know," Reid murmured. The low, husky timbre made Jackson's heart skip a beat. "I want this. It's just, it's been... and I've not...Never with..." He smoothed a hand down the front of his lapel and then fell silent, his powerful hands gripping the bowler hat dangling between his thighs.

Jackson knew then he'd be Reid's first man. He wondered how high Emily had set the standard for bedroom antics. Probably not very. Neither Reid nor his now deceased wife seemed of the experimental sort. More of the traditional, practical sort.

Reid's gaze was steady, but Jackson saw he worried his lip. Jackson followed the masculine line of the inspector's jaw to his thick, strong neck and watched the muscles of his throat work as Reid tried to swallow his nervousness. Under the layers of tailored splendor, Reid's broad chest rose and fell with his quickened breath.

To see the inspector, a large imposing man of unfettered confidence in most things, become unsettled by the mere prospect of intimacy, of heady carnal pleasure, only made Jackson want him more.

It awakened his dominant side. He wanted to make Reid's bare chest heave. He wanted to be the reason Reid threw back his head and moaned, writhing as unbound pleasure was ripped from his loins. To be the reason Reid trembled and begged. The reason his hard cock leaked.

Jackson slid closer, moving slow and deliberate. No surprises, nothing to startle the anxious man before him. Just the easy sound of clothing moving over the comforter in an otherwise quiet house.

Reid watched him. The color drained from his fingernails as he tightened his grip on his hat. His eyes held his curiosity, and his anxiety.

Jackson understood he would need to be gentle, careful, methodical, but he prepared himself for the possibility of rejection. Reid might pull away. Or tell him to leave altogether. Gone wrong, this encounter could have a ruinous effect on their relationship. 

The substance of first times was often tenuous. There was usually so much uncertainty, so much unknown about the other person, but Jackson had been watching Reid. The way he moved when he thought no one was watching, the way his beautiful eyes so easily portrayed his emotion, the way his lips formed his words when he spoke. 

He pressed his torso against Reid's side, just enough pressure to feel the solidity of Reid's right arm and shoulder against his chest, and drank in the scent of Reid's aftershave. When he exhaled he let the warmth of his breath float against Reid's neck.

Reid swallowed again, a slight flush creeping over the collar of his starched white shirt. His mouth lingered opened as he took in the features of Jackson's face.

Jackson smiled. Smoothly, he lifted his right hand and slid it down Reid's right forearm. The rough texture of Reid's suit passed under his palm and fingertips. Then, finally, the heat of Reid's skin. Jackson floated his fingertips over the back of the inspector's hand and thumb, taking in the size of it and feathering his touch.

"Please, allow me." Then reached between the inspector's thighs and gently pulled the bowler from Reid. He gave the hat a quick toss and it sailed through the air, landing square on the cushion of a chair. He grinned. "Never let it be said I don't aim well." Deftly he lowered his hand back to Reid's arm.

Reid would not be distracted by humor. The corner of his mouth ticked up in a smile, but then his tongue passed over his lower lip. "I don't know...I've never..."

Jackson shook his head. "Shh," he whispered and leaned in toward Reid's ear. "You think too much." He let his breath ghost over the inspector's ear. "There's enough thinking to be had outside, at work." Jackson placed a single, soft, lingering kiss on Reid's neck just below his ear. 

Reid gasped, his chest expanding as he drew in the breath. His eyes slipped closed. His head listed away as he offered Jackson access to his flesh.

Oh, Jackson wanted this man. His lust surged. And yet, he held himself in check. He could find his pleasure quick enough any day on Tenter Street. But to strum another, someone rarely touched by loving intimacy, to the throbbing heights of sexual pleasure, well that was a rare opportunity. Especially when the man to be devoured was the crown prince of righteous law. 

"Don’t think, just feel," he breathed against Reid's neck. He traced his lips lower, down over the skin protecting his thundering veins and arteries to the flushed patch above his collar. And there he flicked his tongue.

Reid's breath stuttered.

Jackson smiled against his skin. Oh, how he wanted to nibble. Maybe later. For now he pressed a series of soft, hot kisses back up Reid's neck as he slid his right hand up Reid's arm, over his shoulder, and down under his tie. 

Jackson splayed his hand onto the starched shirt covering Reid's chest and felt his pectoral muscles twitch. Jackson moved his hand, rubbing slow soothing circles into Reid's chest. He dipped his hand beneath the edges of the inspector's suit, knowingly passing his caress over Reid's nipples.

Reid's eyes remained closed, but he hummed under the caress and pressed his chest into Jackson's palm.

Jackson moved his hand to the center of Reid's chest then and gently pressed him backward toward the mattress. 

"Let me," he whispered against Reid's ear. "Let me pleasure you. Please. Let me do this for you." He drew the lobe into his mouth with his tongue and suckled.

The stiffness Reid perpetually carried softened. He relented. Gave in. He allowed the good doctor, a smaller man than he, to press him backward. 

As Reid lay back against the mattress, Jackson pushed himself over Reid's right side, pressing his body to the inspector's and pinning Reid's right arm against the bed. 

He ran his hand over the expanse of Reid's chest. Then up his neck, fleetingly over his cheek, and finally into his hair. As he slid his fingers into Reid's hair he scraped his short nails over his scalp. When he reached the base of Reid's head he curled his fingers into the thick, dark hair and pulled, gently, but firmly, until Reid's head was drawn back and the underside of his jaw was presented.

Reid whimpered. His body was limp, arms loose at his sides, and his legs dangling over the side of the bed. Pliable. Submissive.

Jackson doubted anyone had ever been firm with Reid before, not in this way. Not in the course of pleasuring him. Certainly not Emily, and if not her, then who else? He delighted in the inspector's reaction and stowed away into the back of his mind a few fantasies more intense than hair pulling.

Then he drew his mouth to Reid's jawline. He followed it from the joint below Reid's ear to his chin, licking and kissing and enjoying the low rumble it pulled from the inspector. The vibration tickled Jackson's tongue and lips. He smiled against Reid's evening stubble.

"You like the things I do with my mouth, Reid?"

"Mmm."

Jackson propped himself up on his left elbow then, and replaced the fingers of his right hand with those of his left. He toyed with Reid's locks, running his nails across his scalp again, before taking hold of a large clump in his fist. He tightened his grip and pulled just hard enough to keep Reid's head in place. Not enough to cause pain.

Reid's mouth fell open.

Jackson resisted the draw of the soft lips. Kissing Reid on the mouth would interject a serious intimacy into an otherwise hedonic scenario and he didn't know how Reid might react. He didn't want to push his luck. Not yet.

Instead he slipped his right hand down, grazing his knuckles over Reid's cheek, to his tie. Deftly he loosened its knot. The silken fabric slithered from the starched collar. As he discarded the tie he felt as though he were unwrapping a present. A large, fairly well dressed, and masculine present.

He hastened to the first button of Reid's starched shirt. As he tugged on the fabric, Reid's warm, thick fingers grasped at his wrist.

Jackson paused.

Reid had opened his eyes. His body had tensed. Something had changed, but Jackson didn't know what.

“What's wrong, Reid?”

Reid worried his lip, then his brow furrowed.

“Tell me.” Jackson eased his grip on Reid's hair.

“There is…” He blinked at Jackson, falling quiet as he carefully searched for the correct words.

“There is?” Jackson prompted. 

“Damage.” Reid grimaced as he said the word.

“Damage,” Jackson plainly repeated as he took in the word. He sighed and twirled Reid's hair between his fingers, brushing a few strands behind his ear, as he pondered the implications. 

He'd heard the rumors of the terrible loss and injury Reid had suffered before they'd ever met. He supposed the rumors had been at least partly true because, occasionally, he had witnessed Reid grasping at his left shoulder after some physical exertion or a tussle. Surely, Reid didn't think it was that easy to scare him off. Or maybe Reid was that self-conscious?

“Reid,” he said uncharacteristically tender, “everybody's a little damaged. Some scars are visible, the physical ones you see, and some are invisible. Nobody goes through life and comes out the other side damage-free. Especially not a copper worth their weight.”

Reid drew in a slow breath. His lips formed a tight line. He didn't appear placated.

“I've got plenty of damage of my own, Reid. Besides, I'm a certified doctor. You think you're so special you've got something I ain't never seen?” Jackson smirked. “Good luck. You call me the best. Think of all the experience I had to go through to get this good.”

Reid looked away then, clearly pondering Jackson's reasoning. Then he sighed.

“Who would have expected such worldly wisdom from a brothel dogging lush?” But there was no malice behind the words. The skin around Reid's eyes crinkled with his warm smile.

“Hey now, and here I was being all nice like,” said Jackson with mock scorn. “I'm offended.”

“Oh, surely not the thick skinned former Pinkerton.”

“As surely as the day is long.”

“Allow me to make it up to you.” Reid's smile faded and something in the way of lust crept into his eyes. Rings of blue encircled his dilating pupils.

“You surely can. All you have to do is let me kiss you.” The words were out of Jackson's mouth before he had the chance to contemplate them.

“Go on, then, doctor.” Reid's lips parted. His gaze dropped to Jackson's mouth.

Jackson leaned over and hovered above Reid's mouth, the warmth of his breath spreading over Reid's lips. He felt the inspector's chest rise and fall as his breath quickened. Then Jackson lowered his head. 

Gently he pressed his lips to Reid's, at just the right angle to capture his lower lip and with just enough contact to make him want more. 

He felt the heat from Reid's hand as the inspector lightly cupped the back of his head. He stroked his fingers through Jackson's hair.

Jackson brushed his tongue over Reid's lower lip before teasing it with his teeth. As Reid hummed his approval, Jackson dove in. He slipped his tongue inside Reid's mouth and flicked it over the tip of Reid's tongue before swirling it around.

“Mmnnn,” was Reid's response.

Jackson felt Reid shift beneath him and wondered if the inspector was trying to free his right arm, or if he was contemplating a change in positions. But it was the copper's night tonight, Jackson had already decided, and he wanted Reid right where he had him.

Jackson blindly reached down with his right hand and tugged on Reid's shirt, quickly popping open the first button.

Reid either didn't care or seemed too distracted to notice.

Jackson popped open the second and the third. Then he slipped his hand inside and relished the feel of Reid's hot flesh.

Reid pulled away from Jackson's mouth, turning his head to the side to catch his breath. “Sneaky one, aren't you?” But he made no effort to stop Jackson. 

Jackson lowered his head and strung a string of sultry kisses from Reid's jaw to his shirt collar. Then he pulled back the edges of Reid's shirt, one side in each hand, and licked Reid's chest.

Reid closed his eyes and groaned.

Jackson quickly unbuttoned Reid's waistcoat and brushed it open. Then he slowed, enjoying the progress as he unbuttoned Reid's shirt one button at a time to reveal the skin hidden beneath. Only after he'd pulled the tails loose from Reid's waistband did he teasingly slip his hand under the edge of his pants. An inch or two more and he felt the beginnings of a thicker patch of hair. 

Reid sucked in a breath at the touch. His eyes were still closed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He blushed.

The doctor removed his hand from Reid's pants and splayed it over his stomach. He repeated the caressing circles he'd made before, pushing open Reid's shirt and exposing him to Jackson's praising gaze and the room's cool air. The pads of his fingers found the hair of Reid's chest and he drug his fingernails through it.

It was then he saw it, the damage Reid had spoke of. It was worse than he imagined, but not the worst he'd ever seen. No wonder Reid was in pain. The scar tissue covered much of his left pectoral, extended over his shoulder to the base of his neck, and disappeared into the sleeve of his shirt.

As a doctor, Jackson's first instinct was to evaluate the damage, but he caught himself. This was not the time. There would be time later and if he could help he would, but for now a different sort of treatment was warranted.

Before his pause could be detected, he hoped, he leaned over and kissed the scar. He feathered his fingertips over the smooth peaks and valleys of the damaged tissue. He licked at its edges.

The inspector's chest trembled. 

Jackson wasn't sure if emotion or pleasure was the cause, but a moment later Reid's hand guided him up for another kiss and Jackson saw a streak of wetness on either cheek. He wondered if Emily had ever touched Reid again after the accident, or if he had been alone, cut off from even simple touches of love, ever since. He felt a pang of sorrow for Reid.

Jackson dove in, nibbling at his lower lip before sinking down and pressing his tongue inside.

With a soft moan Reid reciprocated. His fingers curled into the material of Jackson's suit.

Jackson slid his right hand down through the hair of Reid's chest, across the warm plain of his stomach, and dipped the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Reid's pants again.

Reid moaned again and broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“Mm, I love the noises you make, Reid,” Jackson whispered in his ear.

“I hadn't realized I was making any.”

Jackson glanced down to the crotch of Reid's pants and smiled. Reid's cock was hardening. He could just make out the line of the shaft under the fabric. Jackson was impressed. It looked as though Reid was proportional and, given his large frame, that meant the inspector was hiding an enviable-sized cock.

“Oh, no?” Jackson gave him a sly grin.

A flush crawled up Reid's neck. “No,” he murmured.

Jackson cocked an eyebrow. Watching Reid's face carefully, he pulled his hand free of his waistband and ran two fingers up the clothed shaft of Reid's cock.

Reid's hips jerked. He gasped. He closed his eyes, thick fingers grasping at Jackson's suit, and moaned so loudly Jackson wondered if he'd come before they'd really started.

Jackson pulled his hand away from Reid's pants, ecstatic what he'd felt seemed to match his intuition, and smoothed his palm over one of Reid's nipples.

Reid hummed.

“How ‘bout that time? Did you notice that time?”

“Yes,” said Reid, breathless.

“Well, then,” and with that Jackson slid off the bed.

Reid opened his eyes and watched him as he snatched the cushion from the chair and dropped it at the inspector's feet. Reid looked a little confused, but delectable lying there disheveled, laid out with the layers of his prim attire asunder and exposing the flesh beneath. Anything but the imposing copper the streets of Whitechapel forced him to be.  
Jackson knelt on the cushion.

Reid propped himself up on his elbows and gave Jackson a curious look.

Jackson gave him his sly smile and ran his hands up Reid's shins to his knees.

“I'm about to do something to you I'm betting no one has ever done before.”

“What's that, what are you doing?”

“You can either lie back and enjoy the ride or watch me do it, dealer's choice. But,” and Jackson playfully shook a finger at him, “you're not allowed to move anything below your waist. If it gets to be too much, and you need to move, then say…” Jackson looked around the room, then spotted Reid's hat on the cushionless chair. “Bowler. Okay, you got that? Say bowler if you need to move.”

Reid looked unsure about the new development, but nodded. “Bowler.” His brow furrowed again. “What's happening that I shan’t be allowed to move?”

Jackson grinned. “Oh, I promise you'll enjoy it. Just remember, you're not allowed to move anything below your waist, got it?” 

It was a point worth repeating. Especially since the inspector was larger and stronger than Jackson. First timers didn't often know the rules of oral courtesy, and Jackson didn't feel like choking on Reid's cock if he was unprepared and the inspector lost his sensibility in the heat of the moment. 

Plus, forbidding Reid to move while Jackson pleasured him appealed to Jackson's dominant side. He was going to make Reid writhe. Reid was going to tremble. Reid was going to beg.

Reid nodded tentatively and looked at Jackson with the same look that crossed his face when he studied a case file.

Jackson untied Reid's shoes and pulled them off. Then he slid his hands up the inside of the inspector's ankles, over his calves, to the inside of his knees. There he paused to make eye contact with Reid before pushing Reid's legs open. Not obscenely wide, just wide enough to allow for Jackson to scoot the cushion forward until he pressed himself against the bed. As he moved forward he ran his hands up Reid's powerful thighs. He massaged them, squeezing a bit, enjoying the bulk of hard muscle. 

He settled himself then, Reid's thighs brushing against his sides, and pressed his thumbs into the valley between Reid's legs and the rest of his body.

Reid's gaze followed his hands now.

Jackson dipped his thumbs, sinking them lower to his inner thighs. There he resumed his massage, grinding Reid's pants against the bulge between his legs.

“Oh,” Reid moaned. He sucked in a breath and held it, then bit his lower lip. 

Jackson saw the muscles of his stomach tighten as Reid's hips tilted, trying to find more friction against his cock.

“Hey, now,” Jackson scolded as he pulled his hands away. “You're not adhering to the rule.”

Reid's hips dropped back to the mattress. “Sorry,” he blinked at Jackson, “Sorry. I lost myself, forgive me.”

“You're forgiven. But, really, it's a simple rule. Just relax.” 

Reid nodded.

Jackson lifted one hand, letting it hover over the length of Reid's cock. “Don't move now,” he chastised, “Don't break the rules.”

Reid nodded, but his attention was glued to Jackson's hand.

Jackson lowered his hand then, enveloping Reid's cock as much as he could through his pants, and began to stroke the inspector.

The inspector moaned, but he did not move his hips. The fingers of his right hand twisted in the comforter and his chest began to rise and fall quicker.

“Does this feel good, Reid?”

“Yes,” he blurted.

“Does it?”

“Yes!”

“Because I'll stop if it doesn't.”

“No, please, continue.”

“When was the last time anyone stroked your cock, Reid?”

Reid blushed. They heard crude language on the street all the time, but it had never been directed at him in a moment of such intimacy. No one had ever talked of stroking his cock.

Jackson brushed his palm below Reid's cock, over his balls, and then back up to grip him through the fabric. 

“A...long…time.”

“Well, then.” Jackson let go. 

Reid fell back against the mattress and groaned. He closed his eyes.

Jackson's attention had shifted to the buttons of Reid's pants. He quickly undid them and parted the fly. He smiled when he saw the wet spot on Reid's undergarment. If he wasn't careful, this would end too quickly. 

He scooted back on his pillow until he could close Reid's legs. Then he leaned forward and tugged at the waistband of Reid's pants and undergarment. 

“Lift your hips, Reid.”

The inspector planted his feet squarely on the floor and lifted his butt from the bed.

Another tug and Reid's pants and undergarment slid over the meaty curve of his buttocks. Reid's cock sprung free and rose proudly away from his body.

Reid gasped as the cool air struck his vulnerable skin, but did not open his eyes.

Jackson's intuition hadn't been wrong. Reid had a fantastic specimen. Seven or eight inches long, thick, slightly curved toward his abdomen, and its shiny head glistened with his arousal. His balls hung heavy just below, squeezed between his thighs.

“Drop your hips, Reid.”

Reid’s body relaxed as he complied. 

Jackson slipped off the pants and undergarment. Then, with a tender kiss to the inside of each knee, he scooted forward and pressed Reid's legs open. Farther this time, until he could nestle between them unhindered. Until Reid's balls hung free from his thighs and his most sensitive flesh was lewdly exposed to Jackson's view.

The good doctor slid his hands along the inside of Reid's thighs, bracing his elbows against them to keep them wide. Then he bent and ran the flat of his tongue over Reid's balls and the underside of his shaft. He stopped before he reached the head.

Reid gasped. “Oh…”

“Never had your cock sucked, have you, Reid?”

Reid shook his head. 

Jackson sucked in a breath and blew a streak of cool air across the trail of saliva he'd just left.

Reid hissed at the new sensation and jerked, causing his cock to bounce against his abdomen. Then his hips sagged back down to the mattress.

“What happened to not moving, Reid?”

“You're playing with me, aren't you?”

“Yes, I am,” and he leaned forward to flick the tip of his tongue against Reid's frenulum. Then he gently kissed the head, letting his lips linger when he spoke. “Do you want me to stop?” Jackson's hot breath against his cock drew another moan from the inspector.

“Dear god, no.”

Jackson sucked the head of Reid's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before swishing it repeatedly over the ridge.

“Oh, nnnnnnngmmm…” Reid shuddered. His hands gripped at the comforter. He bit his lip and looked down at Jackson.

Jackson sucked more of Reid's cock into his mouth. There was no way he'd be able to take all of it, he had no illusions, but he was confident of his experience. He flattened his tongue and stroked the underside of the shaft, making sure to rub it firmly over the frenulum and ridge. He pulled his head away, then sucked the head down again, over and over.

Reid was breathing hard. His knuckles were tinged white. His whole body tensed as he fought for self-control. His gaze was glued to Jackson's mouth.

Jackson felt Reid's cock pulsate. His thighs trembled. He pulled off Reid's cock then.

“Ohhh,” Reid groaned loudly. His features twisted in frustration. He flopped to the mattress as he rocked his hips upward, pushing his engorged cock into the air.

Jackson didn't stop him from moving this time. He caressed Reid's thighs and watched the inspector's tense body obscenely thrust in search of pleasure. So far removed from that stiff upper lip, stuffed behind a desk stacked with paperwork. The man before him now was nearly unrecognizable.

He smoothed his hands over Reid's hips and forcibly pushed them flat against the mattress.

Reid stilled.

“Do you want to come, Reid?”

Reid's cock twitched. “Yes,” he said in a breathless voice. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Jackson lazily cupped Reid's balls and massaged them as he stared into his eyes.

Reid whimpered. “Please, Doctor…”

Jackson rubbed the palm of his hand against Reid's perineum as he fondled his balls. Then he curled his other hand around Reid's shaft and stroked him.

Pleasure wiped the frustration from Reid's face. His mouth dropped open. “Oh, dear God…”

“Please, what, Reid?”

“Please don't stop. Please.”

“Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“God, yes. Please.”

“Say it, Reid.” He twisted his fist over the head of Reid's cock, causing it to jerk in his hand, then continued stroking.

“Please…” Reid moaned. “Oh, please, Homer…suck my…cock…please.”

Begging. Jackson smiled. Hearing Reid say such vulgar things in the throes of passion made Jackson's own cock twitch. He wondered what other filthy things he might coax from Reid's rather chaste lips. But, now was not the time for self-pleasure.

He lowered his mouth and sucked in the head of Reid's cock. He took in as much as he could into the warm velvet of his mouth, then curled his hand around the rest. 

Reid moaned again. 

Jackson had no idea Reid would be so vocal, but he loved it. He began to move then, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks while pumping his hand in rhythm with his mouth. He swiped his tongue over the head on each up stroke and flattened it on each down stroke.

Reid made a sort of choking noise.

He felt Reid's cock pulsate again, then his body began to draw up his balls. Carefully Jackson wrapped his hand around Reid's balls and gently pulled them down, delaying Reid's orgasm.

Reid grunted, then groaned. His chest heaved. “Oh, please…please don't stop, Homer, please,” he pleaded. 

But Jackson had no intention of stopping this time. He planned to milk Reid dry.

He released Reid's balls and increased the speed of his rhythm.

Reid's breath stuttered. He gasped a few times, his whole body tensing from the pleasure and the strain of control.

“Bowler, Jackson! Please, bowler!” he ground out.

Jackson pulled his mouth free long enough to say, “Move, Reid, you can move!”

Reid's buttocks clenched and his thighs shook as his hips jerked upward in a broken staccato rhythm, pushing his shaft into Jackson's hand and the head of his cock into his mouth. His whole body undulated. He shoved a shaking hand into Jackson's hair, tangling his fingers in a clump of it.

Jackson felt Reid's cock pulse, as the inspector groaned and the tendons in his neck were visible. 

Then Reid's mouth dropped open, his eyes grew wide, and he fell silent. Every muscle in his body seemed to bulge. He thrust his cock up once more and stilled, his hot seed shooting into Jackson's mouth and coating his tongue. 

Jackson swallowed. He kept sucking and pumping Reid's throbbing cock through several more shallow thrusts and thick spurts. Then he heard Reid whimper. As Reid's hips drifted back to the mattress he suckled on the head of his cock and squeezed the shaft, tightening his hand on each up stroke and loosening it on each down stroke. Jackson milked Reid’s twitching cock. Reid whimpered again and squirmed as one more thin spurt hit Jackson's tongue. Jackson tried again to coax one last drop from Reid, but the inspector only groaned. His cock was softening in Jackson's grip and he knew Reid would be too sensitive to enjoy further manipulation of his cock.

Jackson gently released his cock then, letting it droop against Reid's thigh, and took in the inspector's complete lack of composure. Legs splayed, his used and spent cock flaccid between them, a sheen of sweat coating his body. Not even half dressed in rumpled clothing. His arms thrown wide, eyes shut, mouth open as he panted from the exertion. His whole body utterly limp. Sated. 

Goal achieved. 

Jackson wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and stood. He wet a cloth and, with a bedside manner few in this foreign country had ever seen, he affectionately cleaned Reid's cock and balls. 

Reid hissed when Jackson passed the cool cloth over the sensitive head of his cock. He whimpered when he wiped his shaft and gasped when the cloth smoothed over his balls.  
After replacing the cushion on the chair, with Reid's bowler back on top, Jackson undressed. By the time he was done Reid hadn't moved. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep, but, as he slipped onto the bed, the inspector hummed.

Jackson smiled fondly and unbuttoned the cuffs of Reid's shirt. 

“Time for bed, Inspector. Help me out here.”

Reid sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position. He didn't fuss when Jackson slid his jacket, waistcoat, and shirt from his body. When Jackson pressed a few kisses to the curve of his back and his scarred shoulder, Reid looked bashful at the attention.

Jackson got up to turn off the lamps, then they both slid under the covers.

Reid reached over, slid his arm around Jackson's abdomen, and pulled the doctor in to spoon him. It was an act of physicality only a man of his size could do to Jackson. Given Reid's, usually, more subdued nature, it was easy to forget how strong he was.

Jackson chuckled. “Have a good time, Reid?”

“Better than my wildest dreams,” he murmured, half taken by sleep already.

“Really. I should tell you about my wildest dreams sometime.”

“Might be the end of me.”

“But what a way to go.”

Reid nestled his face into Jackson's neck and caressed his torso. He stopped when his forearm bumped into Jackson's erection.

“Oh,” Reid flustered, “I've been selfish.”

“No, you haven't, not at all. Don't you go find a reason to feel bad about what we just had.”

“But, I've left you…unattended.”

“I’m too tired. Besides, I get ‘attended’ all the time, Reid. Have you forgotten where I spend most of my nights?”

“But…not tonight.”

“No, not tonight.”

Reid smiled against the back of his neck, then kissed him softly just below his hairline. He squeezed the good doctor against him and curled his body around him. Reid hummed contentedly at the heat of the full body contact.

Jackson sighed at the affection. He felt the slow, even rise and fall of Reid's chest against his back. The warmth of the inspector's body against his backside and the mingling of their legs. It was different than lust, this gentle embrace, and it warmed him in a way Tenter Street never did. 

“Goodnight, Homer,” Reid mumbled against the back of his neck.

“Goodnight, Edmund.”


End file.
